The Red Lipstick Murder
The Red Lipstick Murder is a case in L.A. Noire. It is the first case Cole Phelps takes on during his time at the Homicide desk. Description The mission starts with Phelps and his new Homicide partner, Rusty Galloway, getting a briefing from the Capt. James Donnelly and then driving to the crime scene. At the crime scene, on a hill called The Moors, they find the body, marked off by police tape. The victim found at the scene is naked, mutilated and badly beaten. You see the footprint on the woman's chest, a message written in lipstick and a piece of jewelry torn from her finger. An officer present then comes and brings some relevant information about the case, as the fact that injuries characteristic indicates that it is the action of the serial killer "Werewolf". At another point, Phelps and his partner visit an occurrence that may be related to the first crime. On the spot, another woman is found naked and with messages written on her body with lipstick. The difference, however, is that there is a letter from the killer that gives tips on who will be the next victim, which makes the detectives search for the girl as soon as possible. Objectives *Investigate "The Moors" Crime Scene *Investigate The Bamba Club *Interview Dick McColl ** Suspect seen with victim - Truth ** Ring stolen from victim - D'oubt' ** Knowledge of husband - Doubt *Trace License Plate 2B8899 *Investigate Celine Henry's Residence *Canvass the Neighbours *Investigate Jacob Henry's Apartment *Interview Jacob Henry *Subdue Jacob Henry *Contact KGPL *Interrogate Jacob Henry *Investigate Mendez's Apartment *Apprehend Alonzo Mendez Detailed Walkthrough Phelps is told in briefing that he and his new partner Rusty Galloway, are to investigate 'The Moors' Crime scene. Crime Scene Once on the scene, you’ll talk to Officer Houlihan. Talk to coroner Malcolm Carruthers, and you'll be able to find the following evidence: *Look at the writing on victim’s torso. *Closely inspect the head injury. *Closely inspect the victim’s left hand for a missing ring. *Observe the size 8 shoe prints. *The victim's purse which contains lipstick. *The Bamba Club lighter (to open the Bamba Club lighter turn the; bottom piece: left three, middle piece: right once, top piece: left twice). Bamba Club Drive to the Bamba Club. After talking to the barman, Garret Mason, head to the back of the club and speak to Mr. McColl: Interview Dick McColl #Suspect seen with victim: Truth, he will give you license plate number. This will unlock the "Round Heels" secret achievement/trophy. #Ring stolen from victim: Doubt. #Knowledge of husband: Doubt to get husband's alibi. Before you leave, use the pay phone at the front of the Bamba Club to start the trace on the license plate. Henry Residence Drive to the Henry Residence. Once inside, Pick up the following: *'Newspaper' in front of the record player. *In the bedroom, look at the photo. *The jewelry box on the dresser. *In the dining room, pick up the women's shoe, and look at its sole. *In the kitchen, look at the note on the fridge. *The glass on the floor, also in the kitchen. Canvass the Neighbors southward, at the blue house, in the back yard is Jennifer Horgan, talk to her. (Glitch Note:) The blue/grey house to the right of the Henry Residence has a side door that Phelps can run up then down. Going over the roof can nearly kill you and going left can cause you to lose your hat for the rest of the case if it gets stuck on the roof. If Cole gets stuck on the roof, he will attemp to get up, causing him to go through the house and appear on the ground. (Fixed on Xbox 360). Jacob Henry's Apartment Drive to Jacob Henry's Apartment. Before talking to Jacob: *Read the impression from the note pad beside the phone. *In the bedroom, in the luggage on the bed, pick up the men's shoe, and look at its sole. Interview Jacob Henry: #Movements of victim: Lie, (Husband's alibi) #Last contact with victim: Truth. #Motive for murder: Lie, (Death threat note). #Alibi for Jacob Henry: Truth. Later Rusty will enrage Jacob and he will start a fistfight, defend yourself against Jacob then use the telephone in the kitchen to call for transport, to pick up a message from the coroner about the cause of death, and to learn that the license plate was traced to Alonzo Mendez. Central Police Station Interview Jacob Henry #Access to murder weapon: Lie (Husband's alibi). #Lipstick markings: Truth. #Deterioration of Marriage: Lie (Marital Problems). #Missing Jewelry: Truth. Alonzo Mendez's Apartment Drive to Alonzo Mendez's apartment. Look at the mail boxes and go inside. Enter Alonzo’s apartment on the fourth floor: *In the bedroom, beside the bed, look closely at the shoe. If you do not look at the shoe before the items in the bloody box, you will be forced into a cutscene and you will miss a clue at the end of the case, although it is possible to obtain a five star rating if all questions are answered correctly and damage is kept to a minimum. *In a bloody box, is a socket wrench and lipstick, make sure to look closely at each. As Phelps and Rusty leave the bedroom, Alonzo arrives home. Pursue Alonzo across the rooftops toward the gas station, where Rusty pulls up with the car. Chase and arrest Alonzo. Trivia * This case is highly influenced by the murder of Jeanne French. Jeanne French was a 45 year old army nurse who was discovered stripped and stomped to death early in the morning in February 1947. This case was never officially solved but was supposedly linked the infamous "Black Dahlia" murder because the initials "B.D." were written with lipstick on her dead body and Jeanne French's murder took place just weeks after the murder of Elizabeth Short (Black Dahlia), which too, took place in 1947 Los Angeles. * Jeanne French murder information on the 1947 project time travel blog. * The painting of a black dog in Jacob Henry's apartment is a reproduction of Eos by Edwin Landseer, a famous 1841 portrait of Prince Albert's dog commissioned by Queen Victoria as a surprise Christmas present for him. * Interestingly enough, at the crime scene on the PS3 version of﻿ the game, the footprints are exhibit "B", and the globe is "C"; whereas in the Xbox 360 version, it is the opposite. * The Black Dahlia murderer in this game, Garrett Mason, makes an appearance in this case as a temporary bartender working at the Bamba Club when you go there. * The actress that plays the neighbour also worked at the T.V. series Mad Men. * Right after taking Jacob Henry into custody, you can drive a Tow Truck and a Police Wagon if you're quick. Video walkthrough UFZk4OFN36I de:Der rote Lippenstift Mörder es:El asesinato del pintalabios Red Lipstick Murder, The Category:Homicide